The present invention is directed to a shoulder sling and pillow system that will allow a user to carry at least one item.
The shoulder sling and pillow system of the present invention was developed to allow a user suffering from a shoulder or arm related injury to carry items hands free.
Often, users of shoulder slings injure themselves by attempting to do too much with their uninjured arms.
In order to prevent needless injuries, the inventors of the present invention conceived a pillow that is worn around the waist of a user, below the injured limb or shoulder of the user, that will allow a user to carry a beverage, to house a communication device and that will allow the communication device to be recharged.
The invention is designed to prevent injuries and to improve the quality of life of the user using the present invention.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a shoulder sling and pillow system that will allow a user to rest an injured arm or limb, that will allow the user to carry items, such as a beverage or cellphone device, hands free, and that will allow the user to charge the communication device.